Tucker Foley
Tucker Foley is one of Danny's two best friends and a huge techno-geek. He uses his expertise in the field of technology to help Danny fight ghosts. History Tucker is one of Danny's two best friends, having stated as being close "since forever." He usually helps Danny through the use of his PDA, which he uses to hack into various technological systems such as Skulker's armor or Technus's techno-suit. Tucker once expressed jealousy over Danny's ghost powers, wishing for powers of his own and gaining them unknowingly through Desiree, the wish-granting genie ghost in "What You Want." Tucker's powers quickly consumed him, turning him evil, until Danny put a stop to it, eventually restoring him back to normal through the use of the Fenton Ghost Catcher. In "King Tuck," Tucker unsuccessfully tries to run for school president against Dash Baxter. Later on a field trip to a museum, Tucker notices that he resembles the likeness of the Egyptian pharaoh on display. Hotep RA, a mummy ghost and past servant of the ancient king, notices this as well and hands Tucker the king's ancient scepter which possesses Tucker and allows him to create an Egyptian world with himself as ruler and the teachers and students as his servants. Danny is forced to once again rein in his over-eager best friend. In the series finale, Tucker became the youngest mayor of Amity Park. Appearance Tucker has brown skin, turquoise eyes, black hair, and wears black glasses. He wears a long-sleeve yellow shirt, green cargo pants with a black belt, and brown boots along with a red beret. He is almost always seen carrying a backpack. Personality Tucker is a very optimistic, light-hearted joker. He enjoys talking, but often does not know when to keep his mouth shut, causing him to blurt out more than he should or cause trouble for his friends (such as by accidentally revealing the password put on the Ghost Portal to the Guys in White). His cloying, geeky, and appealing nature is not popular with the other students of Casper High and he generally has a bad reputation amongst them. Tucker is a valuable friend to Danny throughout the series, mostly contributing with his technological expertise. He has used technology to defeat various barriers ranging from hacking into Technus' technological creations, to setting off security alarms. Despite his reluctance, he is loyal to Danny, from spying on Sam for Danny when she briefly dated Elliot to sharing just about anything with him. Tucker has also shown to be rather observant as he quickly notices Sam's crush on Danny and is often the middleman between Danny and Sam. Tucker is mildly flirtatious and particularly interested in girls, though every attempt of his to get noticed by one has failed. Tucker's most serious crush was on Valerie Gray, which ended shortly afterwards, turned off by her status as a ghost hunter and enemy of Danny. Despite being rejected constantly, Tucker still considers himself to be highly desirable due to his confident nature. He often dreams as big as he feels on the outside. Tucker's first love, however, is technology, for he cannot live without it - to the point that his greatest fear is life without technology and his trusty PDA (of which he has more than one). His love is so great that he will go to great lengths to get the latest technology. Tucker's PDAs are the most useful items of technology used to aid Danny's ghost-hunting and fighting exploits, next to the inventions of Jack and Maddie Fenton. One of his greatest weaknesses is a tendency to abuse his relationships with his friends once he is in a position of power. Tucker has an inferiority complex where his friends are concerned, and whenever Tucker becomes empowered through a ghostly wish or otherwise, he tends to turn on his friends. This suggests a power-hungry and volatile side to the otherwise-placid Tucker. At one point, Tucker was even perfectly willing to kill Danny at the behest of his wish-granting ghost benefactor. He is seen as irresponsible with power, using it for personal pleasure rather than the more righteous reasons Danny wields his with. Abilities * Fenton Weaponry Mastery: He, along with Sam, Danny, Jazz, and their parents, is seen using the Fentons' weapons with great expertise. * Multilingual Skills: He speaks Esperanto. * Hacking Skills: He is often seen hacking computers and even advanced security systems with incredible ease using only his PDA. Trivia * According to creator Butch Hartman, Tucker's name comes from the last names of actor Chris Tucker and Axel Foley, Eddie Murphy's character from Beverly Hills Cop. Guy Moon references the "Axel F" theme music during the '80s scene in "Masters of All Time." * Tucker, along with Sam Manson, has been in all but one episode of the entire series * Tucker's username in the online video game Doomed is "Fryer-Tuck." This is a reference to one of Robin Hood's merry-men, Friar Tuck. * As of "Memory Blank," Tucker is lactose intolerant. * He is terrified of hospitals and snakes. * It is mentioned in "Fanning the Flames" that he is tone deaf and can't sing. * It is implied in "What You Want" from his permanent record that Tucker is good at sewing. Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Danny Phantom Characters